Freddy's Secrets
by Ashi11
Summary: In which I, Detective David Patrick, explain to you events such as the bite of '87. AU Complete finally!
1. The bite of

[A/N] Hello! Yes, I am still alive! Now, I typed this on the single most annoying app ever, so it might have some double words...anyway R&R! [END A/N]

Chapter 1

November 3rd,1987

I approached Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. Today was my birthday, and I was having a birthday party. I was about five, so I was increadibly excited. Freddy's was my favorite place to eat.

I thought it was so cool, since the animatronics could actually have conversations. My favorite was Foxy the pirate though. I thought he was really cool.

I walked in. I couldn't wait until they brought Golden Freddy out to wish me happy birthday! Now he remembers me, aand is terrifying, but that's another story. Anyway, most of my friends were at the table already, the waiter almost there with the two pizzas

I rushed into my seat at the end of the table just as he was setting the pizza down on the table. We all sstarted eating our pizza when Golden Freddy walked over. "Heh,heh, hey there kids!" He shouted happily. "Hi, Golden Freddy!" We said in unision. "Happ-lHappy birthday, Mike!" The golden bear said excitedlexcitedly. "Wow! Mommy, he knows my name!" I squealed. "That's nice." She said. She was ttexting on her flip phone, I remember.

Sadly, I can remember that day horribly vividly. We fiished our pizza quickly. "G-ge-get ready! T-the show's about to start!" Freddy said into his microphone. Golden Freddy walked back into his closet as Freddy said that. It puzzeled me.

I shrugged it off as me and my friends crowded around tthe stage, attempting to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Freddy smiled. "Hey there kids!" He said happily. "Hi, Freddy!" We shouted. "Say hello to my friends Bonnie and Chica!" Freddy side stepped to let us get a better look at them. We all just cheered. They smiled. Something about their smiles..they still creep me out. My best friend Molly shoved through the crowd so she could stand next to me. The aninamtronics playplayed some lame song, but we thought it was the coolest thing. They played a few more songs before bowing. We all clapped and cheered for Freddy and his friends.

"Kids, why not head over to Pirate cove to visite Foxy?" Freddy suggested. "Yea!" We shouted. A purple curtain opened, revealing Foxy. He smiled at us. "Ahoy, ye mateys!" He shouted. "Who here wants to play a little game?" He asked us, handing each of us little toys like you'd find in a happy meal back then. "Ye are me new grew. I gotta make sure ye mateys are fast enough to sail me ship." He said to us, coming onto the floor. "Listen here, Buckaneers, I'm going to try to get yer treasure! Ye gotta run from me!" He added, chasing after me. I ran away, screaming happily. He moved on to John and Ezera. He aalmost caught them, but moved on to Molly. He caught her and she screamed playfully. He tried to take the trinket from her, but she snatchd it away. Foxy growled, biting Molly's whole forehead off. She let out a bloodcurtling screescreen. I heard a crunching sound. Was Foxy...eating her head? I let the though leave my brain, throwing up at the sight. My mother grabbed me and ran out the door. I immediately fell asleep, wondering what would become of my best friend.


	2. The missing children

[A/N] Hello! I will, in fact, be posting this story more frequently than the others this month! But don't worry, there will be at least one new chapter of everything in December, I promise. Think of it as a Christmas gift. Anyway, on with the short chapter![END A/N]

February 22nd, 1988

Surprisingly enough, once they closed Pirate Cove, my mom let me return to Freddy Fazbear's. This time it was just me, my mom, and my dad. We sat at a small table in the middle of the restaurant. Freddy and his friends played those same songs they played back then. After the curtain closed, I saw Freddy poke his head out and motion for me to come backstage. I also noticed it towards five others. "I have to go potty. I'll be right back." I said. "Arre you sure you can go alone?" My mom asked. I nodded, walking towards the bathroom. When they weren't looking, I switched directions to the backstage. I walked up the steps, two kids on either side of me and one next to "Freddy". Freddy smiled, then threw him down a chute (which turns out it leads to the basement). He grabbed Jenny next. He then shoved her through the chute, followed by Jenny. I grabbed a crowbar and was about to hit him when he interrupted. "Ah-ah-ah...you don't want to do that, or I'll stuff you in the suit instead." He threatend. I dropped the crowbar, running away. I decided I wanted to be a detective, simply to catcch this murderer.


	3. 20 years later (Night 1)

[A/N] I know, it's been so long since I posted a chapter! Only less than twelve hours ago. On with the fic! Super long chapter ahead! [END A/N]

September 2nd,2007

I have, in fact, become a detective. Finally, after my fifth year of work, I can solve the case of Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. I looked for jobs there, but all of them seemed to be taken...except the nightwatch. Since I hadn't been there since '88, no one would recognize me as David Patrick, someone who knew too much about this pizzaria. So I decided on a new name to go under cover as; Mike Schmidt. I chose this name because I've never heard it before, and I don't think it belongs to anyone. I decoded I'd show up 45 minutes early, just to be safe. I live fairly close to the pizzaria, only about 5 miles away, which I was perfectly fine with; the better to investigate, my dear. I snickered at myself. This would be an...interesting nnight. So, I drove to the pizzaria at about 10:50, and got there about 11:02. This was my first night, and I was later than I wanted to be. I hoped i'd find out what I had to know sooner, rather than later. I saw the manager walk out of his office. "Ah! Mike! Welcome." He said eagerly, though he looked at me with sympathy, which scared me a little. He showed me around most of the restaurant. He then showed me to the security room, where I'd be all night. I sstood in there , eyeing the cupcake that was eyeing me back. By now it was 11:50, and the manager rushed out as fast as possible. I messed around for ten minutes. As soon as the clock rolled to 12:00, I heard the phone ring. I just ignored it all three times, but a message played

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"Well...that was two hours gone." I said, checking the cameras. No one was out of their place. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad?


	4. An old friend (Night 2)

September 3rd,2007 06:00

I heard the clock chime. 6AM, finally. Nothing really happened. No one even came near my doors last night, which must be strage, given the way that man was taltlking about them. I stood up out of my chair, streching my arms and yawning. I hadn't run out of power last night, so tthe lights were still on. I made my way to the front door and left, locking the door behind myself. I had a feeling tonight was going to be much worse than last night I drove home, taking a nap afterwards. TThat job had inspired me to do something I havent done in ten years...I decided I'd go to the hospital she was at and say hi. It was fairly close to Freddy's so I took another nap. After my nap, I ate dinner (I hadn't wanted breakfast or lunch today), grabbed Molly's favorite kind of chocolate, And headed out. I had no idea how long I'd be at the hospital. I drove to the hospital, following the speed limit the whole time. I parked in the hospital visitor parking, and unbuckled my seatbelt, taking a deep breath. I ffixed my bedhead before getting outnof the car. I ran tto the door, opening it. I walked inside swiftly. I went to the counter, my stomach in knots. "H-hello. I'd like to see Molly Sanchester." I said. The woman nodded, telling me her room number. I walked into the room. I was met by a beautiful woman with most of her forehead covered in bandages. Her face lit up when she saw me. "David!" She squealed happily, sitting uup carefully. "Molly! Long time, no see." I smiled brightly. She smiled back. "So, where do you work now, David? Or do you still not have one..." She ssaid, giggling a little. "I have a job, alright. I'm a detective, and I'm undercover working for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the nightwatch." I replied. "Do the animatronics scare you?" She asked me, shocked. "N-Not really..." I replied, sighing; after tonight I sure would be, though. "Well, are you here for anything in specific?" She asked. I shook my head. "Not reallly. Oh yeah! I brought you something." I said, remembering the chocolates. "Thank you so much, David!" She cried, accepting my gift greatfully. I smiled at her, checking my watch. I frowned, it was 11:45 and work was ten minutes away. "I have to leave in five minutes. Maybe tomorrow I can come a little earlier?" I asked. She nodded once. "I'd love that." Shhe grinned happily. We talked for five more minutes, then I walked to my car. I drove towards work, the smile not leaving my face until I looked at it. Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria. I pulled into the parking lot, sighing heavily. One I parked, I was quite hesitant to open the door. The hesitance left my body as courage overtook it. I had 30 more seconds to get to he office. I daehed towards the West door, barely making it. "Two seconds to spare." I smile. *ring* *riiiiiing* I hear again. I groan, pressing the answer button. "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

I shrug, checking my cameras. My eyes widen; Bonnie is gone!

"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." I'm shaking now, checking my door lights and the cameras. It's about two hours into the shift and Bonnie appears right outsoutside my door, peering in at me. I close the door quickly, my whole body shaking. Foxy, Freddy, and Chica are all in their proper place. The I use the ligh in the left again, seeing no shadow, I open the door again, sighing with relief. I check my cameras again; Foxy is out of Pirate's cove! I shut my door, hoping he won't bust my door down...and, he's trying to bust my door down great. Now it's 3AM, and I'm out of my chair because I'm so anxious. I open the left door, and close the right one, since Chica's out there. After about ten minutes, Chica leaves. Now no one is nnear me, but I'm still scared. I sit in my chair. I xan hear my heart right now. By 4AM, Foxy had tried to pay me a visit again, but failed. Also, Bonnie's right outside my door, which is now closed. It's about 5:55 now, which is great, because I don't want to spend much more time. I open the door, seeing Bonnie in the doorway, I try to close it, but it's jammed. I look everywhere but my cameras. Then, the clock chimes. 6:00 finally. Bonnie shuts down, and I'm free to go. I sigh with relief, walking out of tthe security office. Another night survived...but I haven't gotten a closer look at this pizzaria yet. I swear under my breath, walking out of the pizzaria.


	5. Things get real (Night 3)

[A/N] Hello! I won't talk as long this time, since this chapter gets serious. [END A/N]

September 4th,2007 22:30

I walk into her hospital room again. I love seeing Molly's face light up when I walk into the room. "David, you came!" Molly cries. "Of course." I smile. "So...how was last night?" She asks. "I-I-i don't want to talk about it." I sigh, as does Molly. "I just hope tonight isn't worse." I mutter, checking my watch. I still have an hour until I hhave to go to work. This is going to be eeither the longest or shortest hour of my life. Probably the shortest, though. Molly and I talk for a little while. After about half an hour, she makes a face like she remembers something important. "Guess what?!" She asks exitedly. "What?" I reply. "I'm getting let out of the hospital tomorrow! I was wondering i-if I could..uh..." She blushes. "That's great! whwhat were you wondering if you could do. "I-if you have room, can I stay with you until I can...you know, get a job and get my own place?" Molly asks me. I smile widely. "Of course! You can stay as long as you want." I smile. "Wow...time flies. I have to go, I want to get there early so I don't have to rush to the security room I room if I want to hear the message." I say, waving. I walk outof the hospital, the smile I thought to be glued to my face is gone for tbe rest of the night. I sigh, getting into my car and starting it. Is it worth it to shut that place down if I just might die instead? I drove to work, paying no mind to the fact that I might die. I park in front of the door. It's still five to twelve, so I have plenty of time before I have to start. I walk over to the show stage, where the animatronics are. I check on them. They're all in there places. Great. So, I go backstage to that chute the man threw those kids down. I don't want to go down myself, so I press record on my camera, tie it to a rope I found back there, and slide the camera down carefully. I still have four minutes, so I let the camera stay down there for two. I pulled it back up, and to my surprise, all that's down there is boxes. It's the basement, I can tell. Then, that man's words ring in my head 'Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.' Maybe something did happen down there, they just cleaned it up. Oh well, no evidence means no punishment. I turn the camera off and smash it so the animatronics wouldn't find out and hate me...more than they already did. I get to my office, and when I do, I feel sick. I feel worse once it turns 12:00. I hear the phone ring, but I'm too afraid if I get up they'll get behind me of something. One the message plays, I sigh.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."

"WHAT?!" I cry.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."

I gulp. Well...that was unnerving. I sigh, checking the cameras. Bonnie and Chica are both out already, but Foxy and Freddy are in their proper places. I check my door light on tthe left, nothing's there. But Chica's there, so I close the right door. My heart is pounding now. Now Bonnie's outside, so I close the door. Wow, already 1:00. Chica's gone, so I open that door and check the cameras. Chica's in the East hall corner, making some weird raspy moaning noise. I change to the show stage, and Freddy's gone. I hear something in the kitchen, and sigh with relief. I change to Pirate's cove and hear Foxy humming. I then put the ttablet down, chchecking the left and right doors. Chica isn't there yet, but Bonnie's still camping my door. I can see his shadow on the wall. At least imI'm almost halfway there. 2:30. I checked the right door, and Chica was staring at me. I close the door quickly, checking the left door. I sigh with relief when Bonnie is gone. It's 3:15 now. Over halfway through the night. The reast of the night is quite uneventful, save for Foxy draining 11% of my power. I have 0% when the clock chimes. I almost cry, I'm so happy right now. Until I realize I have to come back tomorrow.


	6. He'sdead (Night 4)

[A/N]Hello! I wanted to apologize that my chapters are so inconsistant. I don't update regularly...so, yeah. Enjoy! [ END A/N]

September 5th, 2007 6:00

I grab my phone and run out of the building as fast as possible, not even bothering to lock the door on my way by. My heart is pounding so hard right now, but that's unimportant. I drive home, following the speed limit because I'm so tired. I go home and lay down. Next thing I know it, it's 10:00 PM. How'd I sleep that long? I'm starving. So, I go into the kitchen and grabbed some 5 day old pizza and grabbed it. I ran out the door with the pizza hhanging out of my mouth. I drive to the hospital, finishing the pizza on my way there. I put a piece of gum in my mouth and run in. I go into her room, seeing her standing up fills me with joy. "Molly! You're standing up! Now, you have two options; come to work with me, or go to my house by yourself." I say. She sighs. "I'll go with you." She decided. I was hoping she wouldn't say that. I nodded, helping her to my car. I help her into the passenger seat, then geget in on the left. I drive us both to Freddy Fazbear's. I hear her gulp while we're walking in. I glance at her, taking her hand and leading us both to the security room; we have a lot of time to blow, so we just talk until the clock strikes 12:00 I sigh, hearing the phone ring.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*.

You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*" I gulp. Was he...killed? I shake it off, I have been checking the cameras the whole time. Molly watches the right door, and I watch the left. Bonnie and Chica appear every one in a while, but it's fairly simple other than that. Foxy has attacked twice, which really drains my power. Molly is shaking as much as me at this point. It's 5AM and the power shuts off. We see Freddy's face all lit up and he's playing a jingle. The same one in the phone call. My eyes widen. The power shuts off completely and we hear footsteps. Just as we're about to get killed, the clock chimes and the animatronics teleport into their places. We both sigh with relief. After that, we head to my house. "Want me to take you shopping for some new clothes?" I ask. "That would be lovely, but I don't have any money." She frowns as I roll my eyes. "I'll buy you new clothes. You can't just wear those scrubs until you get a job." I say. She nods. "Okay then." She replies, smiling.

[A/N] Did you think I meaDavid? Of course not. XD [END A/N]


	7. 120 DOLLARS! (Night 5)

September 6th,2007 18:00

I forgot how long girls shop. We left a few hours ago, and just got back. I'd taken a nap first, I don't know about Molly. I sigh, setting my keys on the kitchens counter, struggling a bit becbecause I'm not very strong and I'm carrying a bag for molly. Molly walks in with another slightly smaller bag. When she walks past me, she takes tthe bag I was carrying, giggling. I roll my eyes. "Show off." I tease, walking with her. She walks into the guest room, setting her clothes on the floor next to the door. "Thanks again, David." She smiles at me. "You're w-welcome." I reply. "I'll go make something for dinner." I say, walking out of her room. Molly shuts the door behind me, presumably to change. I make some spaghetti kind of quickly. I don't guess she's very picky, anyway. I knock on her door and she opens it. "Dinner's ready." I smile, as does Molly. We both eat our dinner quickly, as to not make me late for work because it's almost 21:00, and I want to get there ASAP. "D-do you mind if I come with you again, to help watch the East hall door." I shake my head. "No. It's too dangerous." She sighs. "I thought you'd say that." She says, shaking her head. She puts her plate in the sink and starts walking toward her room. "See you when we go to work." She smirks. "You never have taken no for and answer." I sigh. "Fine, you can come with. But if they catch us, I want you to run and let them get me. "No!" She cries. "You have a long life ahead of you." She says quietly. I shrug. "Either way, I won't let them get you." I say, checking my watch. 22:00. I sigh. "We should go soon." I say, getting up and heading to the bathroom. I take a nice, relaxing shower. When I walk out of the bathroom, I smile because me and Molly are both done getting ready. I put my dirty clothes iin the hamper and hang my towel up. We walk to the car silently. It takes almost half an hour to get to work, but it feels more like almost half a minute. We walk in and get to the office quickly. I leave the door unlocked, in case of emergency. We both squeeze into the chair together, which isn't too hard. We sit in silence for 15 minutes until Molly kisses me on the cheek. I blush slightly, but not too much. "S-so...still 15 minutes. What do you want to do?" She asks. I grab a deck of playing cards out of the drawer and deal us each some cards. I putb the rest on the desk. "Wanna play go fish?" I ask. She smiles fondly. "Of course." She replies, picking up her hand. I pick my hand up. We're both attempting to not let the other see our cards. We play until we hear the poo hone ring, which is when we throw the cards and face North again. I have a hopeful look until it's picked up and all we hear is creepy garbaling. I check the cameras, and Bonnie and Chica are out again. Chica's already at the East door, so Molly closes it. Bonnie is in the West hall, but he's not in the doorway yet. It's still 0:45, and we're really scared because Chica isn't leaving. Bonnie appears in the doorway, bubut I close it in time. Now Chica and Bonnie are in the doorway. Surprisingly, neither of them leave until 01:00. Chica leaves at,01:00 sharp, and Bonnie leaves at 01:03. I pull up the camera and see Freddy in the East hall corner, so I close it. I see that Foxy's gone, so I close the left door. Once they're both gone, we open the doors. We sit in silence for the rest of the hour, the animatronics keeping away some, which scares me more than when they're here. You see, ever since '88 I've had automatonophobia, or the fear of artificial sentience. Freddy's back, so I close the East door. I sigh, checking Foxy. He's peeking, but not about to escape. Bonnie's outside the door, so I close it. We sit in silence for another 15 minutes, waiting for Bonnie to leave. Once he does, I'm about to open the door, when we hear banging. Molly looks worried, but mostly about our power. A few more minutes pass by, until 3:00. We open the East door, since Freddy and Chica are gone, but leave the West one closed, becbecause Bonnie's camping our door again. He doesn't leave until 03:30, leaving us at 30%. We've been quite stingy with our power so far, except when they camped our doors. We can have both doors open, since no one's here. No one comes to our doors until 04:25, when we close tbe East door because of Freddy. Other than that, the night isn't too bad... Until Bonnie got in at 05:55. We never check the cameras, just the East door light. The clock chimes. 06:00 finally. Molly and I grab our stuff and make a mad dash for the door. Molly and I got to the parking lot before celebrating next to the door of the restaurant. The owner pulls up and hands me my check through the window. Before I can read it, he rolls the window up and drives away. I roll my eyes, freezing when I read the check. "A hundred and twenty dollars..." My eye twitches. "A HUNDRED AND TWENTY DOLLARS?!" I scream. "At least you got the information you need to get paid at your actual job." Molly says. I nod. "Yeah. I can get this place shut down, so no one else has to go through what I went through." I shake my head, taking the camera pin off of my chest and turning the camera towards me. I enter a code to turn it off, putting it in my wallet. We get in the car and go home. I read the back of the check, which reads 'see you next week!' Ha. Yeah right. I go get changed and go to bed. I close my eyes, unable to sleep.


	8. The End

[A /N]I know the game is more than five nights, but I decided to end it here...I'll probably make a sequel with his children about Fnaf 2 in a different location. Well, it's short, but it's for a reason. See you on the flip side. [END A/N]

ugust 21st,2016 (written August 21st, 2014-September 30th, 2015)

I had all the evidence I needed to get Freddy's pizzaria shut down...but I feel some strange need not to. I never worked the sixth or seventh nights, for obvious reasons. I got paid less than minimum wage! Anyway, If you're reading this, Freddy Fazbear's pizza is long closed down. They announced a grand re-opening for next year. EDIT: If you're reading this, that means my wife Molly and I are dead. We got a job at the "New and improved" Freddy Fazbears pizzaria, and we were caught. But I'm writing this nlte as evidence that this whole franchise is evil. This place should be shut down and never see the light of day. If yyou're reading this, you're a police officer, an employee at FFP, a judge, or even our children. We're sorry we did this, it was a terrible mistake. We can't escape our fate now, but hopefully this restaurant is brought to justice. Well, that's all I have time to write...

Sincerely, David Patrick (Private Investigator Extraordinaire) and his wife Molly.

[A/N]So...what'd you think? Do you think I should make a sequel? Anyway, Ashi11, signing out! [END A/N]


	9. Author's Note

"Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that there will in fact be a sequel to this. I'll upload it within the first week of April. Jow I know that that seems like a long time, but don't worry! As a Christmas treat, all of my stories that are currently up will get a new chapter. Some of the stuff coming in 2015 is:  
>A new comedy one-shot<br>The sequel to Freddy's secrets  
>The ending of 48 Hours (hopefully)<br>-A new multi-chapter story

-The re-write of Frosty Halloween/p

The re-write of Travel Story

And possibly more! Thanks so much for reading my stories! I love writing, and I love getting feedback om it! I want you to know that each one of your reviews, favorites, follows, and even views make my day! Thanks again!

~David Patrick

Nah, JK/p

Ashi11


End file.
